Botánica y algo más
by Higushi
Summary: Capítulo único. Después de su ruptura con Jade, lo que Kadnil menos espera es encontrarse con aquel atractivo chico que con una sola mirada parece traspasar su alma. Pero sucede.


**Corazón de Melón pertenece a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Yo soy dueña de la trama.**

**¡Disfruten! Los reviews con dirección los responderé con gusto.**

**Botánica y algo más.**

Kadnil soltó un suspiro que se perdió en el viento, mientras sus ojos vagan en la inmensidad de colores y tamaños de la botánica de su alrededor. No debería estar ahí en ese momento; se suponía que se reunirían con sus amigas hacía cinco minutos, pero no había podido evitar estar un momento a solas luego de toda la maraña de sucesos que le habían acontecido la semana pasada: Jade, el concurso de baile próximo a realizarse, los exámenes que estaban cada vez más cerca. Todo había sido un detonante para traer su mente de cabeza, más aun el hecho que hayan finalizado aquellos dulces momentos que pasó en ese mismo lugar a lado de él.

No podía evitar recordarlo durante el día. Casi cinco meses junto a Jade compartiendo tantos momentos no era algo que podía olvidar fácilmente, menos aun porque su relación había sido una montaña rusa de altos y bajos: La quería, pero no más que a su trabajo. Pasaba tiempo junto a ella, pero no tanto como el que le dedicaba a su estudio. Le prestaba atención, pero no más que a sus plantas. Al final, sólo había quedado una despedida y la vaga promesa de seguir siendo amigos.

—¡Ya! Es mejor irme —se dijo para si misma, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente para quitar esos pensamientos, sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacia.

Se levantó de su lugar y avanzó decidida fuera del jardín, con toda la intención de cerrar ese capitulo y continuar dulce y serena como siempre lo ha sido. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando vio un objeto solitario y de color oscuro sobre la banca a lado de la fuente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kadnil en un susurro, aproximando sus pasos hacia allí y tomando entre sus delgadas manos un cuaderno de pasta gruesa con un cerrojo metálico—. ¿De quién es?

Con suma curiosidad intentó abrirla, forcejeó un poco pero finalmente cedió el cerrojo. "Lysandro", alcanza a leer, justo cuando observa que un joven de su edad se acerca a ella.

Kadnil jamás había sido una chica que podía considerarse como enamoradiza. Al contrario: cree en las relaciones serias y duraderas, en la confianza y el cariño fomentado a base de paciencia y tiempo, de momentos el uno con el otro. Es por eso que no puede comprender cómo es que el chico que se le aproxima logra que se le acelere el corazón sólo con su presencia.

Es alto, mucho más que la media normal de su edad. Tiene la piel mate, el cabello grisáceo y viste de manera victoriana justo como ella lo hace. Tiene heterocromía, y sus ojos se ven tan insólitos que sólo incrementan el rubor de sus mejillas al comprobar el hermoso contraste que hace un iris celeste y el otro dorado.

—Esa libreta parece mía —le dice con un poco de desconfianza, enarcando la ceja y mirando el rostro sorprendido de ella—. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Yo… —responde Kadnil, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos—. La he visto justo aquí, en la fuente —le sonríe, intentando parecer no afectada ante su imponente presencia—. No te preocupes, no he leído más que un nombre. ¿Eres Lysandro?

El sonríe, visiblemente aliviado de no tener a un tercero leyendo sus escritos. Extiende su mano, en un gesto tranquilo que imita ser un saludo cordial.

—Si —confirma—. No me explico cómo llego hasta aquí, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Kadnil hace un amago de contestarle, pero justo en ese momento escucha un llamado a lo lejos que parece hacer eco conforme unos pasos se acercan.

—¡Ahí están! —grita Aidan con energía, yendo hacia ellos rápidamente—. ¿Qué creen, que les esperaremos toda la vida? ¡Pues no! —niega con molestia, los brazos cruzados y moviendo el piel contra el suelo—. Y en primera, ¿Ya se conocían? —antes que ambos puedan contestar, ella niega con la cabeza y hace un aspaviento con las manos—. ¡No importa! Lysandro: te busca Castiel para el ensayo —le informa al chico, recibiendo un suspiro y asentimiento como respuesta—. Kadnil: Liz esta gritando como histérica que vayas a verla, amenaza con dejar a todos sin brazos si no llegas pronto —se encoge de hombros, no parece notar que esta hablando sin cesar—. ¡A moverse!

Agarra a cada uno de la mano, obligando a ambos caminar con cada gran paso que daba. No deja de parlotear en ningún momento, mencionando las mil y un razones por las que no deberían perderse en un momento de tanto estrés estudiantil. Aidan no lo nota, pero los dos amigos que lleva prácticamente arrastrando de sus manos se voltean a mirar de manera discreta cada cierto tiempo.

-.-.-.-

—¡Dejen que le ponga las manos encima, me va a conocer! —gritó Liz, moviendo su brazo izquierdo en un gesto furioso, amenazando al aire.

—¡No si yo llego primero! —defiende Aidan, golpeando la mesa con la boca apretada de furia.

—¡Ja! No es nada después de lo que yo haré —se queja Kim con molestia y los puños cerrados.

—¿Me dejaran algo a mi para vengarme? —contradice Miaka, sentada a lado de ellas con los brazos cruzados y la expresión ceñuda.

—¡No!

Y la discusión continua mientras Kadnil permanece en su sitio, mirándolas sin realmente reparar en lo que dicen, con la mirada vaga y las dudas carcomiendo la conciencia. Frente a ella, un ejemplar del periódico escolar se alza sobre la mesa, resaltando las letras del artículo de la página, como mofándose de la situación y de ella.

_"Los Beneficios de la Fama."  
"¡Estos días han sido de infarto, señoras y señores! Desde el inicio de la semana antepasada, ciertos alumnos y especialmente su servidora, hemos estado yendo y viniendo entre telas, instrumentos musicales, notas, publicidad y ensayos. Todo para el concierto que se llevó a cabo hace tan solo tres días, del que por supuesto ya leyeron en mi nota anterior: ¡Fue todo un éxito!  
Pero esta vez, les traigo una autentica primicia. Tal parece, que la adrenalina y popularidad del momento no sólo sirvió para llenar un hueco más de experiencias musicales a la lista de la banda que participó, sino también ¡Para encontrar el amor!  
Así es ¡Como lo leen!, Lysandro, nuestro vocalista favorito, fue notado in fraganti por mi lente experta mientras él pasaba un caluroso momento con una de sus fanáticas.  
¿Hay un nuevo amor en puerta? ¡No dejen de leerme, que pronto lo averiguare!  
Los quiere, Peggy."_

A Kadnil le sorprendió y dolió a partir iguales leerlo, pero aun más el momento en que vio la foto. El momento cumbre que Peggy captó con su cámara en el que están Nina y Lysandro cerca, él dando la espalda a la fotografía y ella, colgada de su cuello con todo el ímpetu de no soltarlo. Y le duele aun más, pero no sabe qué hacer. En ocho meses que lo conoce desde aquel encuentro en la fuente, se ha enamorado de él como jamás llegó a pensar, han pasado horas y horas compartiendo su gusto por la música y el baile. Han ido y visitado parques, museos, obras; juntos, de la mano, con sonrisas que cada vez eran más notorias y abrazos que se extendían mas de lo normal.

Y ahora, todo parece lejano de pronto.

—Debes ir a hablar con él —aconseja Elisa ajena a la discusión de sus amigas, mirando a Kadnil de manera serena. Siempre inmutable, siempre mirando las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Su mano, aprieta con dulzura la mano de Kadnil, intentando infundirle un ánimo que sabe que en ese momento le falta. Todas conocían a Peggy lo suficiente como para descubrir que bien podría ser un montaje, pero no podía evitar sentir las lagrimas acercarse a sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón —dijo pausando de vez en cuando para evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

Aprovechando que estaban en el descanso decidió salir al patio, quería calmarse antes de buscarlo. Se dejo guiar por sus pies y cuando menos pensó, llego a la fuente. Y no pudo evitarlo, estar en aquel lugar que tantas veces presencio cómo ellos se encontraban, se miraban o se veían, provocó que sus ojos escocieran por las lágrimas. Pero decidió no soltarse a llorar, no aun.

Dolía, pero no quería decir que aquello fuera real. Si, había una foto, pero también estaba la confianza en Lysandro de por medio. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía exactamente cuáles eran sus reacciones, sus gestos, su manera de expresarse. Él siempre fue un caballero, como eso que ya casi no existe, y sin duda aquella imagen tenía una buena explicación.

—Te he estado buscando —escuchó una voz enfrente de ella, provocando que diera un sobresalto y elevara la mirada en automático.

Su corazón se aceleró apenas se encontró con aquellos ojos que la miraban con un cariño infinito. Esa mirada bicolor que parecía que sólo necesitaban de verla a ella para iluminarse. Sus labios, que antes la habían hecho sentir que se elevaba en una nube, estaban serios y tristes. Sus manos, se movían alrededor del cuerpo de Kadnil, buscando las manos de ella, anhelando sentir su calor para saber que no la había perdido.

—No me gusta verte así. Por favor, sonríe de esa manera que me ilumina el día.

Ella solo volteo su cabeza hacia abajo, para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

—¿No la quieres?

—La única con la que quiero estar, la única que me inspira —extendió el brazo, acariciando con su mano los suaves bucles de Kadnil. Sonrió, aproximando su rostro y mirando sus ojos con una sonrisa que decía todo y nada—. Es también a la única a la que ya se lo he dicho.

Kadnil sonrió con ternura. Aquello era lo que quería escuchar, sólo eso.

—Esta bien, te creo. Pero tendré que asegurarme de mantenerte a salvo de ahora en adelante —le dijo de manera cómplice, sonriendo con dulzura.

Lysandro correspondió su gesto.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Un novio también necesita de vez en cuando una novia que lo proteja.

Tras unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos impactada y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir… que quieres que sea tu novia?

Como respuesta, Lysandro sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

—Creí que ya estaba claro, pero solo para asegurarme que no haya mas malos entendidos.

Tomo el rostro de Kadnil con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas justo antes de sellar su promesa con los labios. Ella ya no pudo contener su emoción y rodeó la cabeza de el con sus brazos.

—¡Kad! —llamó una voz femenina. Al separarse, descubrieron la expresión preocupada de Rosalya justo en el momento en que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, con la cámara que usaba para fotografiar estudiantes y vender las impresiones posteriormente, en mano—. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente!

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lysandro, preocupado de ver a su amiga respirando en semejante estado de exaltación.

—¡La historia de Peggy es mentira! —continuó Rosalya, con el ceño fruncido e ignorando los rostros confundidos de la pareja—. Tengo la evidencia de que Lysandro no ha hecho nada para engañarte.

Kadnil se rió con alegría, apretando el agarre de la mano de su ahora novio.

—Esta vez llegaste un poco tarde, Rosa.

Sobra decir que la expresión de desconcierto del rostro de Rosalya fue épica.


End file.
